


Information Station

by sh1phter



Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh1phter/pseuds/sh1phter
Summary: Londrekia breathed in deep, berated himself for his stupidity one more time, and knelt to lay his weapon on the floor.“I didn’t come back to kill you.”“Oh?”(alternatively: like maybe a week after merkava chronicle mode events londrekia goes back up the mountain with the sole purpose of being horny)
Relationships: Merkava (Under Night In-Birth)/Londrekia Light
Kudos: 14





	Information Station

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write cute monsterfucking. here is cute monsterfucking.
> 
> cant believe the first fic im posting in literally 6 years is this. sorry i'm nuking the under night ao3
> 
> also londrekia is trans and gets fingerblasted so if that makes u uncomfortable do not read this. i am also trans.

As Londrekia made the tedious climb up the stone stairway along the mountainside, he couldn’t help but marvel at his own stupid recklessness. Sure, Merkava had expressed interest in talking to him, had been patient in answering all his questions, even played a prank on him, but there had been an agreeement between them at the time.

Now, there was no indication that the Void would ever hesitate to attack him, especially since he’d literally said they’d be enemies the next time they met, and yet something inside Londrekia spurred him forward, compelled him to walk that same path, searching for Merkava once more.

A faint heat burned inside him, less like curiosity, more like longing, and pink dusted his cheeks as he finally admitted to himself that yes, he really was scaling a mountain and risking his life to fuck a talking Void beast.

It was absurd, and yet he couldn’t help himself. 

The walk up the mountain was fairly long, but he was too distracted by his own thoughts to really notice until he’d taken the last few steps up to where the stone stairway ended, and the forest path began.

Londrekia stood on his toes and peered over the edge of the mountainside; there were only treetops and mountains lined the horizon from where he was, the nearest civilization at least several kilometres away. The forest had gotten denser the further up he’d gone, and now branches and leaves were practically laced together overhead, the canopy thick enough to shield the path from sight, and Londrekia paused to think.

Wherever he was right now, it was definitely out of sight of the common eye. He’d come alone. If Merkava decided to attack him, there would be absolutely nobody around to help.

Fear and adrenaline coursed through him at the thought, and he took a deep breath, briefly considering turning and making his way back down the mountain.

Then a harsh wind swept over the area, carried by the faint beat of powerful wings, a shadow loomed over him, and in that moment he knew he no longer had any other option.

“Changed your mind, did you?”

Perched atop a particularly large branch a relatively safe distance away, Merkava gazed impassively down at Londrekia. It was strange, that he would come back so soon; Merkava’s first instinct had been to kill him, but he’d suppressed it and waited.

As far as he could tell, the man was here alone, and though he still held that scepter in his hand, Merkava could not sense any murderous intent behind his actions. Still, he decided he would wait for the human to act.

Londrekia breathed in deep, berated himself for his stupidity one more time, and knelt to lay his weapon on the floor.

“I didn’t come back to kill you.”

“Oh?”

Merkava tilted his head, curious. He’d expected the man to say as much, but he hadn’t thought he would disarm himself so openly. What was Londrekia getting at?

“Please, hear me out.”

Crouched at his spot, Merkava watched as the man slowly approached him.

“We had a pleasant conversation the other day,” Londrekia started, hoping his voice wouldn’t betray him and waver, “but it didn’t end as... smoothly as I would have liked. And I didn’t get to properly express my gratitude to you for moving my things to the city before...”

He paused in his tracks, and offered a short bow. “So, first of all, thank you. I apologize for assuming the worst back then.”

The distance between them had been at least halved by now, and now that he was closer, he couldn’t help but notice just how large the Void was compared to him. Merkava obviously towered over him, vantage point notwithstanding, but it was just so much more obvious to him now.

That strange heat came back, that sense of longing, burning hot within him, as did an instinctive terror that chilled him down to the bone. His legs refused to work, and he stopped in his tracks, reached for his staff out of habit, though clearly, his fingers closed around nothing.

Londrekia swallowed.

_God. What the fuck am I doing?_

The Void stayed completely still, and made a little clicking noise before he continued, “That is fine. But why come back under such circumstances? I did not take you for the reckless type.”

“I came back because I was curious.”

“About?”

Okay, Londrekia thought, breathing in deep, now or never.

He took a single step forward, looked Merkava in the eye and said, “Our conversation left me with the desire to to know you. Not as the remnants of your humanity, nor as the beast residing in your soul; I want to know you as the amalgamation of both, how you are at this very moment. In the most... ah. Intimate way you can manage. Will you...let me do that?”

Pink dusted his cheeks the moment the words left his mouth, and he let his gaze drop to the floor, pensive and embarrassed.

Alright, he’d said it. Now Merkava got to decide whether or not he would fling him off the mountains.

“Are you prepositioning me?”

Londrekia felt his face redden further, if that was even possible at this point.

“Yes.”

The Void remained quiet for about a second, before his silent, imposing composure shattered. He broke into a series of strange wheezing noises, wings and shoulders shaking with what Londrekia belatedly realized was laughter when Merkava finally spoke again, amusement lacing his tone, “That’s what they call it these days?”

Relief flooded Londrekia so quickly he felt light-headed, though it was as rapidly replaced with a mix of shame and indignation. Words spilled from him in a rush of syllables before he could stop himself. “Well- I mean, I didn’t want to come off as rude- ah, or offensive, I didn’t know how else to-“

“Calm yourself,” Merkava chortled, “I’m joking.”

Crossing his arms, Londrekia frowned, though whatever sternness in his visage was undoubtedly offset by the way his cheeks were still pink with embarrassment.

“Odd sense of humor you have...”

Merkava tilted his head, regarding Londrekia silently, as he realized his fondness for the man was somehow increasing by the minute. He wasn’t quite sure what it was about the young man that drew him in - whether it was his boldness in coming here alone, the way his embarrassment gave way to that adorable indignation, or just his plain, earnest honesty - all he knew was that something about Londrekia just seemed to line the human remnants of his monstrous heart with a warmth he hadn’t felt for a long, long time.

It was strange, but not unwelcome.

_I want to know you as you are now._

Londrekia’s words rang clear in his head, and without further consideration Merkava took off from the treetops, closing the distance between them in a second.

As Merkava leapt from the branches, gliding towards him, Londrekia started, but kept his composure, standing his ground even as the Void came to a stop in front of him, and backdraft wind whipped around them, rustling the leaves and ruining his hair.

Glancing up at Merkava, his line of sight was nearly perpendicular to the ground, and still Londrekia held his gaze, firm. That heat in his chest still burned strong, but he wanted the Void to make his intentions clear before he would surrender himself over to his desire.

Those unblinking eyes remained fixed on him as Merkava opened his mouth to speak.

“I like you, Londrekia. If you wish to know me as I am, I have no reason to deny you.” Slowly, Merkava’s arms stretched out towards Londrekia as he continued, “I only wish for you to lay yourself equally open before me.”

Londrekia’s cheeks turned a darker shade of pink, and Merkava shifted, sensing his hesitation.

“I understand if you are reluctant to do so; after all, I am not human. It would be natural, that you were afraid-“

“So it’ll be an exchange of information, right?” Londrekia interrupted, taking a step forward, a smile on his face. “Just like last time?”

Merkava paused. “Yes.”

“We’re in agreement, then. Do whatever you want.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, those long arms were coiling around the width of his torso, snaking around him, pulling him in close, and Londrekia finally gave in to the warmth blooming in his chest. For someone who tended to run cold more often than not, it should have been stifling, a sweltering heat threatening to burn him from the inside out, awkward and uncomfortable, and yet nothing was easier than returning the strange, writhing embrace of the Void.

As Merkava’s arms curled tight around him, Londrekia let his hands wander the expanse of the Void’s body, mentally cataloguing the sensations under his palms as he went. His fingers pulled easily through soft hair, a sharp contrast to the rough, leathery skin that brushed his fingertips as he ran his hands down Merkava’s sides.

EXS flared up in a soft burst when he traced one of the numerous glowing lines looping and lacing across the Void’s skin, and he shivered as his own EXS reacted, a low hum resonating through the both of them.

Cold and hot pulsed all at once inside him, leaving him with a need that just burned all the more when the chill of his EXS faded. All of a sudden it seemed like he was wearing way too many layers, and he made a little noise of discomfort.

Merkava seemed to notice, and loosened his grip just enough for his partner to move.

“You know,” Londrekia mused, hands coming up to undo the clasp on his jacket, “I don’t think this is what the Ritter Schild meant when they told me to investigate you.”

The warm mass of limbs surrounding him shook as Merkava laughed. “Seems like you’re going to be more thorough than they expected.”

Londrekia hummed, and shrugged his jacket off in a single movement, loosened his cravat and let cloth and metal fall away into the grass. The Void’s arms coiled around him again, enveloping him in that tight, undulating caress that made heat pool in him, warmth rolling like a tide deep in his core. He sighed.

“It doesn’t matter, as per our agreement...”

Tilting his head back to rest against the Void’s thigh, fondly staring into that glowing alien gaze, Londrekia teased, “All information will be kept solely between us, isn’t that right?”

Merkava hummed in assent, before he spoke again, voice playful. “The last time we met, you had many questions for me. How much do you know about me now?”

Claws played over the smooth fabric of his waistcoat, faintly dragging down his sides, and Londrekia shivered. Even through the fabric, he could feel the sharp tips of those claws, drawing hard lines down the plane of his body. Warmth sparked in his groin, an insistent heat building between his legs. He swallowed, and parted his thighs a little.

“A fair amount, provided you weren’t lying. Which we’ve already acknowledged was a possibility.”

Merkava made that same little laughing noise again, shifting under Londrekia, pushing himself further upright so a greater part of him towered over his partner. “And yet I barely know anything about you.” 

“Well,” Londrekia started, faintly smiling as he moved to unbutton his waistcoat, “for starters I don’t think I’m different from any other person. Surely you’re not as far removed from your humanity to have forgotten what they’re like?”

“I doubt it,” Merkava answered, “No other human would dare trust me with their life like this.”

A claw pressed into Londrekia’s chest, not hard enough to even pierce the fabric of his clothes, but applying enough pressure to make him inhale sharply, shuddering as the threat sent a sharp shock of pleasure down his spine. His legs shifted, spread a little wider, and Merkava tilted his head.

“Like that. Why?”

The pressure lifted off his chest, and he let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding, relief and arousal spreading throughout him all at once.

“I like you, I guess,” Londrekia laughed, as he slipped the last button of his waistcoat off, “I can’t really explain things like these, so you won’t get a good answer by asking me.”

Merkava made a noise of acknowledgement, watching as Londrekia pulled his coat off, baring an expanse of pale skin.

“Should I find out for myself, then?”

Londrekia smiled, dropped his coat to the floor and lay back against his companion’s form.

“I told you, didn’t I? We are in agreement.”

The Void’s arms curled tight around his body once more, EXS pulsing through his body, and he shivered, the sensation twice as intense against his bare skin.

“We are, but do not hesitate to tell me if you experience discomfort at all,” Merkava said, and Londrekia had barely nodded in response before curious hands - decidedly clawless - were pressing all over the plane of his body, and he found himself moaning in surprise.

“You- ah- you can sheathe those?”

“Yes.”

Rough fingers teased at his nipples, rubbed and pinched them to hardness, and Londrekia shut his eyes and ran his hand along Merkava’s side, shivering as their EXS reacted once more. Those coiling arms squeezed him tight, fingers toying with his nipples, rubbing in little incessant circles that stoked an answering heat in his groin.

Londrekia let out a quiet moan, breaths coming a little quicker in an attempt to regulate his hammering pulse, but Merkava’s hand slipped between his legs, and that plan was quickly blown out of the water.

Merkava’s fingers pressed over his neglected cock, sliding smooth over the fabric of his pants, and when they started to rub him up and down, firmly, he bit his lip, opened his eyes and gripped at Merkava’s side.

“Is there- is there anything you want me to do?” Londrekia murmured, breathless, “for you, I mean- you’re- do you want me to return the favor?”

Merkava’s pace remained steady, unaffected as he answered, “Do not worry about me. I no longer have the capability to experience pleasure in such a form.”

“Ah- that’s...”

“Simply watching you is more than enough. You are very expressive,” Merkava paused. “I think it is cute.”

“Please,” Londrekia gasped, shy even as his hips jerked down against Merkava’s hand, “you can’t just say that-“

“It is the truth.”

Putting both his hands over his face, Londrekia made a noise somewhere between an embarrassed laugh and a whimper.

The fingers working at his cock slipped lower, pressing along his wet slit through the soaked fabric there, and Londrekia gasped, jolting. His cock throbbed as those fingers continued to explore, brushing at sensitive skin; he kept his hands over his face, blushing as he forced the words out, “You can go deeper, if you want.”

Merkava hummed, quietly. “Should I stop and let you undress further?”

“Just- just cut it open, I don’t mind.”

Letting his claws slip once more, Merkava carefully sliced Londrekia’s pants open, before sheathing them once more to safely pull the loose fabric away.

Londrekia’s arousal was glistening and swollen, and when Merkava experimentally slid a finger along his bare slit, he clenched with a soft moan of, “Please...”

Merkava shifted, pushed his fingers along Londrekia’s slit, slicking them thoroughly.

“Will this hurt you?”

“No,” Londrekia gasped, “you can start with two, I’ll tell you if it hurts-“

His breath caught, and his words died in his throat as Merkava complied, sliding two fingers inside him. As aroused as he was, the stretch didn’t exactly hurt, but the sensation of being filled so quickly sent a series of tremors down his spine.

Merkava’s fingers were as big as the rest of him, and when they finally slid knuckle-deep inside him, he almost felt as if he would pass out. They were so fucking deep in him, and when Merkava started to move, all Londrekia could do was pant, lean back as far as he could and spread his legs wider, his own hands splayed across his shaking thighs.

Those fingers drove deeper, sliding impossibly smooth inside him, and he shut his eyes, threw his head back, moaned for it.

Merkava’s voice echoed, loud and clear despite the way his pulse was pounding in his ears.

“Londrekia.”

He choked on a gasp, eyes blinking open. “Please don’t stop-

“You told me you could not explain why you wanted this, but I want to ask again,” Merkava continued. The slow push and pull of his fingers was maddening, and still Londrekia tried his best to pay attention. “I could kill you right now, if I so desired. Or if the beast residing in my mind took over at this very moment.”

“I know-“

A particularly deep thrust knocked the air out of him; Londrekia gasped, whined in the back of his throat. He could feel his pulse in his cunt, his swollen cock now throbbing with neglect, but still, he kept his hands to himself and just jerked his hips down harder. He wanted to come, needed to, and yet, some part of him wanted to wait for the Void’s permission, as silly as it sounded.

He wanted to submit.

“And yet you still let me do as I please?”

Merkava towered over him, impossibly long limbs curled around him, cradling him as he fucked him slow, on three retracted claws, and all Londrekia could do was hold on and gaze up at him, completely helpless the way he was now.

It was just starting to hit him, that he’d really gone and put himself at the mercy of this horrific, beautiful creature, a distortion of humanity trapped in the body of a Void beast, that could turn and kill him at any point in time. All that mysterious, inhuman power that the Night held, was sealed in this towering beast, and for some reason it had decided to direct all that power towards fucking him within an inch of his life.

That probably shouldn’t be as arousing to him as it was, but a sharp shock of pleasure raced down his spine like lightning at the thought, and he whimpered, clenching around the fingers buried in his slick heat.

“It’s- oh! - part of the enjoyment, I suppose,” Londrekia gasped, laughing, breath coming in short bursts as those fingers pistoned in and out of him, “besides, I trust you-“

He broke off into a desperate moan, arching against Merkava, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. The Void met his gaze, inhuman and seemingly unreadable as ever, and he shivered, squeezed his eyes shut, snapped his hips down hard. His cock ached.

“Please.”

Merkava tilted his head, questioning. His free hand moved to slide over Londrekia’s body once more, toying with his chest. He pinched at a raised nipple, rubbed it between two fingers roughly, humming in interest when Londrekia moaned and twisted in his arms.

“I am not denying you anything.”

Londrekia laughed, and then sobbed, and then laughed again. “I want you to.”

“Part of the enjoyment?” Merkava pinched him, sharply, and watched in amusement as he jolted.

“Yes- Fuck!”

Londrekia threw an arm over his face, moaned and cursed again. He was so fucking close, had been since the Void first shoved his fingers inside him; it was only all the more obvious now that Merkava was actively teasing him. “Please, I- I need-“

Merkava splayed that teasing right hand across Londrekia’s belly, pinning him down against himself, and the man whined, bucked at the feeling. With vague interest, Merkava surveyed the young man lying in his lap; red-faced and panting, clothes shredded to pieces from his claws, pale thighs spread across his hips. His cunt was soaking wet, his neglected cock a tight, rosy bud begging for attention amidst the slick mess between his legs; that, perhaps, was what he had been begging for this whole time.

Still steadily pushing his fingers inside his companion, Merkava slid the flat of his thumb up against Londrekia’s swollen cock, rubbing him in tight little circles, and watched with silent amusement as the man shouted and jerked like he’d been electrocuted with a livewire.

“Fuck, fuck, please- don’t stop-!”

Londrekia couldn’t help the way his voice cracked as he cried out. He was on fucking fire, pleasure violently firing down his nerve endings with every push and pull of Merkava’s fingers, tremors wracking his body as the Void finally, finally gave him what he needed. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes; he shut them and moaned, shuddered, spread himself wide, mindless and vulnerable.

_I submit, so please-_

Gaze intently focused on the man writhing in his lap, Merkava wiggled his right hand and pushed down, hard and slow, a thinly veiled threat. Though as far gone as he was Londrekia just whined, jolted against him, movements losing all finesse as he rocked down to match Merkava’s pace.

It was adorable, how trusting and earnest the young man was; even more so now that he’d completely surrendered himself over to pleasure. The fact that he’d come here just to sleep with a creature he knew had the capability of killing him in literal seconds was still vaguely mindboggling to Merkava, but who was he to question the man’s decisions? Besides, it wasn’t like he really minded.

Looking down at the man squirming against his grip, Merkava thought for a moment.

If danger interested him so much...

Lifting his hand just high enough, Merkava let his claws slip, razor sharp, and dragged them over Londrekia’s skin just hard enough to leave faint red lines, at the same time still fucking him open on his other - completely harmless - hand.

He’d get a kick of out it, the Void was sure.

Despite the way his legs were trembling violently, hands desperately clutching at his own thigh for purchase, lost within the haze of his pleasure, Londrekia still caught the blinding flash of claws, and he swore his heart nearly stopped in that very moment. The sudden sting of pain across his skin was clear as day, juxtaposed against the pleasure of those rough fingers thrusting steadfast inside him; he squeezed his eyes shut, and a sharp burst of emotions hit him with the veritable force of a nuclear explosion.

His vision blurred with tears, blanked, adrenaline, pleasure and fear shooting through him all at once, nearly dizzying in intensity, and all he could do was sob as all the tension coiled in him finally came to a peak. He made a noise like he was dying, shuddered and came, squeezing tight around Merkava’s fingers like a vice.

His mind went blissfully dull, like someone’d placed a heavy, wet towel over all his senses, and he let himself melt, completely loose-limbed, into his companion with an exhausted sigh.

Carefully, Merkava withdrew his fingers, as gently as he could, and then curled his arms around Londrekia again, quietly waiting for his partner to come back to himself.

As that warm embrace settled around him once more, Londrekia numbly cracked open an eye to peer up at his companion. Merkava gazed back down at him, expression unreadable as ever, and he managed a faint smile.

“Did you get everything you wanted to know about me?”

Merkava pulled him close, against his chest, and held him tighter. “You were right. There are some things about humanity that simply cannot be explained in words.” He paused. “All I know now, though, is that you enjoy some very strange things.”

Throwing a hand over his face, Londrekia made a noise like a squeaky toy that’d been stepped on. “You can’t just say things like that.”

“You asked.”

“I suppose I did,” Londrekia murmured, curling up against Merkava with a yawn, “If you would like to know more about me, though, you simply have to ask.”

Merkava hummed thoughtfully. “Less nebulous questions, I assume?”

“Mm, preferably.”

“How do you plan on explaining your destroyed pants to civilization on the way out of here?”

“...Next question, please.”


End file.
